


Paradigm Shift

by AlphaWriter23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but only kinda), Alternate Reality, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWriter23/pseuds/AlphaWriter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Alpha pack with minor differences, like Derek still being Alpha. </p>
<p>Stiles can't tell what is real anymore. When he's asleep, he dreams of Derek in the filthiest ways. He knows the dreams aren't real, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got this great idea for a Teen Wolf story. This will be a Sterek story, and a slight AU. You’ll see what I mean by the end of this chapter. Leave you guesses for what you think is happening in your reviews if you want, and I’ll answer any questions you may have. I think this will be between 3 – 5 chapters long, just so everyone knows.

This first thing that Stiles noticed was wrong was the beating of a heart against his back. Slowly as he awoke, he could feel the calm rhythm of it behind him, and his body burned from a strong _male_ arm around his waist. The hyperactive boy blinked his eyes a few times and tried to remember how he could have gotten in this type of situation, but nothing came to mind. Last thing he remembered was going to a pack meeting, driving Scott home, then laying in bed. If this was a dream, it was a very odd one, he decided. Slowly, he turned his head and held in a gasp at what he saw.

            Derek Hale was the one holding onto him as he slept. _Derek Hale_ was the one who’s heart was beating gently against his back, its pulse flowing into him. The _sourwolf_ , Mr. _I-will-rip-out-your-throat-with-my-teeth_ was the one behind him, naked as if they were lovers. Shocked, Stiles pushed away from the man, tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor, causing a loud thump to echo in the room they were in. The boy – no, looking at his own body he realized he was definitely not 16 right now – winced and gripped the sheets to cover him as he attempted to stand on his two feet, failing miserably.

            A smirking face of the sourwolf appeared over the edge of the bed, his eyes shining with admiration. “Need some help, babe?”

            Stiles stuttered, not able to find his voice. “What are you doing!?” He suddenly rushed out, finally finding his feet and pacing around the foreign room. “Alright, from the beginning, talk to me Derek. What the hell is going on?”

            The wolf gave him a confused look and stood, moving to get dressed. “Did you hit your head? You moved in last night. Didn’t think you would take it this bad in the morning. I mean, you’ve slept over plenty of times before, nothing’s changed really.”

            This was a dream, Stiles decided. A very fucked up dream that was possibly meant by his subconscious to teach him something or show him something. This was not a sex dream about _Derek fucking Hale_ , no, it was not. “You’re right,” He started slowly, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Suddenly, his stomach let out a vicious growl and he felt a blush cover his entire body. “What do we have for grub around here?”

            Derek laughed – the _sour_ wolf actually laughed – and smiled at his lover. “Get dressed, I’ll go make some breakfast.”

            Stiles waited until the werewolf left the room before running into the bathroom attached to the bedroom and looking in the mirror. He wasn’t much older, if he had to guess he would say he was 19 or 20. His buzz cut hair had grown a little and looked like sloppy sexy bed head. He noted that he still didn’t have facial hair though and was a bit disappointed.

            After getting dressed, he cautiously followed his nose to the smell of bacon frying and found himself standing in a connection living room and kitchen. It wasn’t Derek’s style at all, but somehow it just screamed of the werewolf. Maybe it was all the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace that caused that feeling though. Stiles set out in that direction and gingerly picked up each one, admiring them.

            The first was of a girl – Laura he thought – she was behind the counter of a coffee shop smiling at the camera man. She looked so happy, and Stiles was immediately reminded of her dead, lifeless body in the woods, torn in two. Gulping, he set the picture down and picked up the one next to it. Derek was in this one, bending over slightly as he put frosting on some cookies, a look of concentration on his face. The teen noted that the werewolf was adoring a powder blue frilly apron as he completed his task. With a smile, Stiles placed the picture down, choosing to pick up another.

            This one he stared at, not quite comprehending what was happening. He guessed Laura was the one taking the picture as he and Derek were both sitting at a table in the same coffee shop, talking. Stiles could see the blush across his cheeks, and the tense shoulders of a very nervous looking Derek Hale. Was this how they met in this dream?

            Trying not to jump, Stiles felt arms encircle his waist and he was pulled to the chest of a strong Derek Hale. “I like this picture,” Stiles said, placing it back down. “Tell me what you were thinking in it, please?” He turned and looked to Derek now, chewing on his bottom lip.

            The man chuckled, looking down at him. “Well, I was nervous. I haven’t dated since…” He paused, a flash of hurt in his eyes before continuing, “Since before I moved here. I was afraid of being hurt again but, something about you…I couldn’t stay away. I was so drawn to you from the moment you walked into my coffee shop. Laura was the one who convinced me to go over there, then she snapped that picture while we weren’t looking. I…I just hoped you would go on the date with me. I was thrilled when you said yes.”

            Stiles furrowed his brow, “Is it my scent? One of those wolf things that I wouldn’t understand?”

            Frozen, Derek’s eyes widened. “Wha-what? How long…how long have you known?”

            Stiles realized his mistake then and there. Obviously in this dream, he wasn’t supposed to know Derek was a werewolf. “For a while now,” He breathed out slowly.

            The older man’s grip tightened around him tensely. “Are you…ok?”

            With a pounding heart, he replied, “At first, it freaked me out, but I can honestly say I have no problems with it,” That was the truth, in reality anyways.

            It was a long time before Derek moved at all. He sank down to his knees, staring up at Stiles with _love_ in his eyes and whispered his thanks before his fingers quickly undid the teens belt. Stiles didn’t have time to even protest this action before his soft cock was being enveloped in Derek’s tight hot mouth.

            The reaction was immediate. His cock swelled and his hands gripped tightly to the mantle behind him as he thrust his hips forward, “Fuck!” He cursed loudly, trying to will himself to pull away. The teen gazed down at Derek, who was eagerly deep throating his dick, his velvet tongue working wonders on the underside of it, feeling along ever vein and pulse point, “Fuck!” Stiles couldn’t even manage to tear his eyes away as they found Derek’s own electric blue ones, boring into his _soul_. It was over as quickly as it began when Derek started to growl/hum around him, sending ripples of pleasure through his entire body. Throwing his head back, he couldn’t even warn the man on his knees before he was crying out to the heavens as his body released the fire in his veins. “Fuuuuuck!”

            Panting, he looked down again to watch the smirking wolf lick him clean before tucking his now soft again dick back into his pants. The wolf swiftly rose to his feet, pulling Stiles into a tight hug. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world Stiles. I was torn about telling you.” He whispered into the younger one’s ear.

            Stiles couldn’t even respond, his words failing him. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his entire life, and he was convinced that when he awoke, there would be cum covering his bed. “You can tell me anything,” He finally said after catching his breath once more.

            Derek chuckled and stepped away. “Come on, breakfast is ready.”

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

            Stiles was not covered in cum when he awoke, thankfully. He was back in his room, in his bed, sixteen years old once more. His barely awake mind tried to mull over what had happened in his dream, what the purpose of it was, but he couldn’t figure it out. In the end, he decided that he had most definitely had a sex dream regarding the Alpha werewolf and that he would never be able to be around said werewolf again.

            Sighing, he looked at the clock and stretched his arms above his head. Noon on a Saturday in the beginning of summer vacation. He tried to remember if he had plans today, but nothing came to mind. So, instead he slowly got out of bed, wearing only his boxers and proceeded downstairs to get himself some breakfast.

            The day was pretty much well wasted, he decided. After playing video games all day, and eating a ton of both healthy and un healthy food, he found himself drifting off to sleep on the couch. When his phone rang, he was so startled he nearly fell off the damn thing before he reached and grabbed his cursed phone. It was Derek. Gulping, he answered it with a squawk of “What do you want?”

            There was silence, then, “Pack meeting. Where are you?”

            Shit, he forgot. Double shit, he had to see Derek after that sex dream. Triple shit, Derek was going to kill him. “Um, I forgot. I’ll be over in fifteen.”

            The sixteen year old was shaking as he got dressed in his favorite outfit – not because it hugged his ass, and curved with his nonexistent muscles – and got into his car. He was practically a panic attacking mess when he pulled up outside the loft and literally fell out of the jeep. When he finally walked into the room everybody was waiting in, he knew they could smell his anxiety and fear. His eyes found Derek, the wolf’s lips pursed into a thin line as he glared at Stiles, and the boy had to turn away as his thoughts instantly went to his dream. He could still see Derek’s lust filled eyes as the wolf was on his knees, deep throating the teens dick like a hungry bitch in heat. His cock swelled and he forced his eyes to turn to Lydia, praying that this action could be his cover. Maybe all the wolves would think it was this beautiful banshee that was causing his weak knees and not their Alpha.

            The meeting started and they talked about different things, like training calming their wolves. There were some recent omega sightings in the woods, but that wolf had yet to kill anyone so they were letting him do whatever he wanted for the time being. The notion of bringing Ethan and Aiden into the pack was brought up and everyone had an opinion on the matter.

            “I think it’s a great idea,” Lydia spoke up as she licked her lips. Jackson, who had just returned from London, glared hard at her, to which she responded by glaring back, “What?” she snapped at him, crossing her arms. “Two more alphas in our pack would just make us stronger as a whole. We have to think about the strength in numbers right now, that way if we are attacked, we can defend ourselves.”

            “Too many alphas in one pack would cause ruin, just like with Deucalion.” Scott spoke up with his arms crossed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

            Derek nodded at him, “I agree. For now, they will just remain allies.”

            Lydia pouted, but she didn’t protest. Stiles could see the gears in her head turning, though. She would get what she wanted, just like she always did. The meeting was winding down now, and Stiles stood there awkwardly by himself. He watched as Scott, Allison, and Isaac chatted in a corner of the room. He wondered how _that_ love triangle was working out. He knew each of them had feelings for the other, though none of them were admitting to it. Jackson and Lydia were talking in hushed tones on the couch, looking very tense. Stiles wondered if the werewolf knew of Lydia and Aidan, and if Lydia still had feelings for the once lacrosse star.

            The teenager turned his eyes to Derek and saw the oldest member of their group talking to his sister, Cora. Fear and arousal spiked through him once more as Derek turned his eyes to the teen. Stiles fought to control his breathing, and without a word, he walked out of the loft and back to the safety of his jeep.


End file.
